


Lovely

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: A Little Danger [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, birthday nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: It's Yoosung's Birthday, so of course Saeran has to do something special for him, right? --- Right?! Just a bunch of Birthday nonsense, honestly.





	

March 12th is an ordinary day. Yoosung woke up, cooked some eggs, and went to class like any other day. Sure, it was his birthday, but nothing to really fret over.

It wasn’t as though everybody had ignored him, quite the contrary. His parents sent him a few gifts through the mail, and when he logged into the messenger, he discovered an entire chat opened up just to tell him to have a great birthday. Hell, Seven had programmed it to open right at midnight and started it with a cheering emoji and some meme that Yoosung knew was too far ahead of him to realize.

Even Jaehee was assuring that she was sending him a gift within the next few days once her next paycheck came in.

It was nice to know that everyone kept him in their thoughts- that is- except for one person.

For the entire week leading up to this day, Saeran had not uttered a single word in his direction. Every time he initiated conversation, either text or a phone call, Saeran didn’t answer. When he asked Seven about it, the only response he got was a, ‘he is in his brooding phase’ and a laughing emoji back.

Despite all that, Yoosung was just concerned and hoped that Saeran was okay. What if he was going back into a bad place? Surely, Seven wouldn’t let that happen right?  
He thought a little selfishly, saddened that he wouldn’t get to see Saeran on his birthday. That in itself would have been a gift…

His classes, done and over with for the day, Yoosung was finally free. The walk home was eerily silent to him, as though telling him that he should be expecting something.

Yoosung smiled sweetly as he saw a familiar face, Ms. Su, sitting in her chair as she knitted. She waved feebly, grinning back in that warm manner she always had. “Hello Yoosung! I hear it is your Birthday today!”

Oh Yoosung loved Ms. Su. She always made it a point to know all the tenants she lived with and went out of her way to greet and farewell them as they went by her apartment. “It is! How did you know?”

She wiggled her brow cheekily, wagging a finger at him. “A little birdie told me! Now you get in your place, it’s chilly out here- you’ll get a cold!”

Yoosung pouted back at her. “I could say the same to you, Ms. Su! You’re only in a shawl!”

“Oh sweetie, I’ve also got my fuzzy slippers. Besides, the cold helps wake up my bones! But don’t worry, I’ll go in soon enough. You have a good Birthday dear!”

Yoosung bowed sweetly before entering his apartment and finally realizing what he was to be expecting earlier…

-

And people wondered why Saeran despised his brother so much? Like- really? A spare fucking key? And to Yoosung’s apartment?

That didn’t mean he knew how to use it though.

Saeyoung wiggled the key into the hole, trying to figure out how to use an actual lock as opposed to a computerized one. Saeran rolled his eyes, sneering at his brother as he struggled.

“How the fuck do you have that?”

“You’re really asking ME that question? I’d think you’d just be grateful that you don’t have to fucking pick the lock! Besides, Yoosung’s my baby boy, I have to protect him!”

“I thought you said you’d stop doing that spy shit! And don’t call Yoosung a ‘baby’ it makes me feel weird…”

“Shh! We can’t draw too much attention! We only have like four hours to set it up…”

A sudden door slam seems to break up their banter, the twins instantly jumping and turning to face a much shorter, older woman, holding an accusatory finger at them. “Who are you two and what do you think you’re doing trying to get into Yoosung-boy’s apartment? I’ll have you know that I have the police on speed dial and back in my day I was known as the black belt of the block- I’m not just some feeble old coot!”

Saeran is- very lost. He holds his hands up, not even sure if that is the right response, and Saeyoung seems to mimic him. A moment later, Saeyoung is scrambling for words to defend themselves, although still very humored by being held up by this small woman.

“Listen, Miss…” He leads on, although a little perturbed when she doesn’t say her name, but he shrugs it off. “It’s Yoosung’s birthday, and we’re his best friends! We just wanted to set up his apartment so he has a surprise when he gets home from classes. And-uh…” Seven gulps, pushing Saeran closer, “I also wanted to bring his– boyfriend! Because he’s been missing him!”

“Boyfriend?!” The woman seems to screech, hobbling closer, narrowing her gaze at the two men. “The only boyfriend I can think of Yoosung having is that cute little red-head he brings over all the time. You can’t pull the wool over my eyes!”

The Choi twins pause, Saeyoung glancing between the old lady and Saeran. “Uhm- well- he is a red-head…”

Now it’s the woman’s turn to look shocked. “Oh-! Really? Oh dear- I knew I should have put on my glasses…” She shuffles a little, pulling out a little pair of wire glasses and pressing them up to her eyes. “Oh my, oh it is you Saeran! It is so good to see you! It’s been a couple days though- Yoosung’s been missing you…”

Saeran sighs, halfway perturbed as to why she knows him so well, but also not willing to give it much thought. “I’ve been missing him too…”

The woman looks between the two twins. “Oh, you two must be brothers then! Dear- I am so sorry about causing a ruckus. Here, let me help you with this lock, it jingles a bit…”

So here they were, Seven and Saeran, watching bemused as this frail lady nearly rips off the doorknob trying to open the damn door. “My name is Ms. Su, by the way! I make it a priority to know everyone who lives in the complexes. Now, Yoosung gets done with classes around three, so you better hurry! Make sure he has a good Birthday you two!” She farewelled them, sitting on her little chair and picking up a ball of yarn to knit.

-

“There! No- no wait! A little higher— yes!” Seven jumped off from the top of the chair, plopping onto the floor with a grimace as his feet made impact. “Jesus- I really need to be working out more… so, how does it look?”

Saeran came out from the kitchen, half covered in flour, half in frosting, and marveled in all the work Seven put into for a few hours. He had managed to put up streamers along each wall, hung up that traditional ‘happy birthday’ sign, set out all the presents that the RFA had gathered up for him, and even went out of his way to clean up the apartment for Yoosung. “It looks nice…”

Seven smiled and glanced down at the couch, a little horrified to see an actual spring popping out of it. “Maybe I should have gotten him a new couch and not this old thing…” He referenced his own gift (a contraption he made, a toy perhaps, like a mixture between Operation, Tamagotchi, and Fur-real friends).

Saeran shook his head viciously. “No! No… I… we like the couch…”

Just then, Saeran heard the jingling of the lock, and the door opened, revealing an exhausted Yoosung. His expression had morphed from drooped to excited in one fell swoop. “Saeran! Seven!?”

“Gotta Blast!” To Saeran’s horror, Seven raced back and jumped out of the nearest window, giving an echoed and pained whine as he heard the crunching of some leaves.

“Oh! Yoosung’s boyfriend’s brother- are you alright?!” Came a familiar voice.

“Hi Ms. Su! Yeah, I’m alright!”

Yoosung stared out the window shocked, a little bit more at ease to find Seven merely sitting in one of the bushes down below. “Seven! You just jumped two stories, are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

Seven shrugs, or at least it looks like it from this angle. Yoosung just shakes his head and looks back at Saeran who is trying to untie the apron he’s wearing. “How do you even live with him?”

Saeran laughs, shrugging. “It’s more like surviving if anything…”

They’re finally alone, after at least two weeks of not talking to each other. Saeran fiddles with his fingers, biting his lip, gaining just enough confidence to speak to him. “Hey- Happy Birthday, Yoosung.”

“Thanks!” Yoosung instantly announces back, red collecting on his cheeks and his shyness soon gathering in his belly again. He rubs the back of his neck, a little embarrassed, but he wants to admit it. “I was worried I wouldn’t get to see you today- actually got kind of sad. I’m glad you’re here, like, really glad.”

Saeran felt guilt and pride swelling in him in one fell swoop. He looks at his fingers and fiddles shyly, cheeks warming up once more. “I’m sorry about that- I had been thinking of what to do for you and- yeah- it was just a lot of thinking…”

Yoosung nestles closer, taking Saeran’s hands into his own, rubbing circles into his palms with the pads of his fingers. “That’s okay, sometimes you just need time to think!”

This time, instead of just blushing and mumbling, Saeran laughs. He makes a move, pulling Yoosung against him in a firm hug, cheek pressed into the curve of his throat. “You are the sweetest person, Yoosung. You deserve everything in the world.”

The tables turned, and Yoosung takes the time to blush a storm and look on with flustered mumbling. “Ah- well, I’m not too sure about that…”

“But you do!” Saeran pulls Yoosung back, holding his cheeks in his hands and looking him in his bright violet eyes. “You don’t see it though- how wonderful you are. You are so amazing, Yoosung. You are so loving, so accepting, your heart is so damn beautiful that you would even dare to love someone like me is just astounding. You do all of this while barely getting anything in return…”

Yoosung’s eyes were shimmering in adoration, lip trembling as he tried to not let his eyes gather in tears. He couldn’t have deserved such nice words, right? “S-Saeran- you’re too nice to me…”

“I’m not nice enough,” Saeran mumbles back a little sadly. He had been feeling that way for a while, as though he had abandoned Yoosung, just took from him and never gave back. But that was a topic for another day, today was Yoosung’s birthday. “But hey- let’s get to the celebrating! It is your birthday, after all. The rest of the RFA said they’ll be here around eight so we have to get this cake done…”

Yoosung gasps, already back to his overjoyed self. “You were making me a cake?”

Saeran rolls his eyes, despite the small smile he had. “Well, yeah. You usually have cakes on birthdays… I still have to ice it though.”

“I can help ice it!”

“No! It’s your birthday, you aren’t supposed to make your own cake!”

“Please! I really like icing the cake…”

Saeran grumbled, soon relenting. After all, Yoosung was the Birthday Boy. And the Birthday Boy always gets what he wants.


End file.
